Spidey Holidays
by multifandomangel
Summary: Spider-Man one shots during the holidays. Probably gonna be a lot of fluff, and Spoilers especially for Spider-Man far from home. (This is the Tom Holland Spider-Man.)


This takes place after Spider-Man far from home so SPOILER ALERT. Warning Fluff. I'm not from New York and have never watched the New Year thing so if it sounds weird that's why. Hope you don't hate it!

* * *

A SPIDEY NEW YEAR

* * *

M.J.'s parents didn't approve that she had started dating Spider-man a so called criminal even though she had told them what happened they still didn't want her to be with him, so she told them she dumped Peter and kept seeing him. Of course half of New York was looking for him so having nice dates was pretty hard to come by, but they made it work.

It was December 31, New Years and Peter had a huge plan for him and Michelle. Ned came to Stark Labs where unfortunately was just about the _only_ place Spider-man/Peter Parker was able to go without the police on his tail. "Okay! I think I know what your plan is...but just in case tell it all to me again." Ned who had only been half listening said. Peter let out a slightly annoyed sigh, "Okay, Step one: Pick her up from her apartment after her parents leave.

Step two: Take her to the best spot to see the fireworks and watch the ball drop, and won't be chased by police.

Step 3: Kiss right when the ball drops.

Step 4: Get her back home and hope her parents didn't decide for some reason to cancel their trip to Pennsylvania a week early. " Peter finished.

"Do you think you are over complicating this?" Ned asked seeing that his friend was a little nervous.

"Naaah." Peter waved him off.

"Okay whatever ,dude, Betty(_AN:some are saying she is Gwen Stacy)_ and I are going to watch the ball drop at her house, and I'm just going to let the waves of love take me wherever it wills me to be."

Peter rolled his eyes but realized something, " Wait you two got back together?"

"Yeah the last day before break." Ned said in an obvious manner. Peter who had been walking on the ceiling came over a punched his shoulder. "Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

" It never came up?" Ned shrugged. Spider-Man looked at him skeptical but left the subject alone.

MJ was sitting on her couch with her hardback copy of _The Goblet of Fire, _the fire crackling in front of her, and her parents were about to leave. "Good-bye Michelle, and Happy New Year." Her mother came over and kissed her forehead. "Bye" MJ said only half paying attention. Her dad walked by and rustled her hair, "Bye sweetie." You probably think the reason she wasn't really paying attention to her parents was because she was reading _Harry Potter_, but know. She knew Peter was doing something for New Years and was wondering what he was planning. "Don't stay up too late." Mr. Jones said before shutting the door.

At 11:00pm MJ had finished _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, _and was about to decide to go to sleep and leave her phone on and let Peter just call her, but she heard a knock on the window. She turned to see the one and only Spider-Man/ her secret boyfriend waving at her through the window. MJ rushed to the window to let him in, "Geez Peter it's freezing, does that suit come with a built in heater or something?" She paused, "Wait don't answer that I already know the answer." Peter took his mask off meaning she was able to see his cute grin and messy hair. " Yeah it's supposed to snow more so you might want to put on more layers before we leave."

"Where are we going?"She said with a raised eyebrow.

" You will have to wait to find out." He shrugged with a smile.

She came out in brown knee high snow boots, black jeans, a gray knit sweater, and a brown poofy jacket with a fur hood. Peter looked up with a grin thinking about how lucky he was.

At 11:20 Peter and MJ were swinging away from her apartment over New York. MJ still didn't really like swinging around on webs but she had gotten used to it enough to not to scream and bury her face into Spider-Man's shoulder. They landed on the top of a building looking over the city. They could see all the people down below celebrating New Years. Peter pulled the mask off, " Best view of the ball drop and fireworks in the whole city."

"It's amazing, Peter." They watched some of the performers,Home Free,The Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Katy Perry, and others. (_AN: I was just naming people.) _And then they found a big surprise on the kiss cam, "Woah is that Ned and Betty? When did they get back together?" MJ said while Peter pulled out his phone to take a pic. "Apparently the day before break, glad I'm not the only one who didn't know." He laughed. Peter sent the picture to Ned with the words " I seeeeeeee u"

MJ and Peter watched for the response, "Haha you wish you were doing that right now! XP"

Both of them blushed. The text MJ didn't see though was, "Looks like step 3 is coming up!" Peter looked at the time,11:59:10. "Hey, MJ." He cocked his head the the New Years ball. Everyone started shouting, " 10,9,8,"They stood maybe six inches away from each other,"7,6,5,"They started leaning in, "4,3,2," they closed their eyes, "1!" Then their lips touched. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" With a deepening kiss Peter slid his hands gently to her cheeks, while slid her hands around his neck. They pulled apart smiling at each other, "Happy New Years."

"Right back at you Loser."MJ smirked.

What they didn't know was that Ned had found them on the rooftop taking a picture with a smirk. "Hehehe I'll send it to him later."

* * *

If you didn't hate it please send ideas for other holidays.


End file.
